


Baby, Baby, Don't You Cry

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [3]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto/Reader, older! Prompto
Series: FFXV Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 13





	Baby, Baby, Don't You Cry

“Hey, there, little one,” Prompto cooed as the small blond bundle reached out for the gunman. The baby boy gurgled, his (e/c) eyes crinkled with joy, causing a smile to appear on his father’s face.

Prompto gingerly picked up his son, tucking the small body against his chest. Little Noctis was the newest member of the Argentum family, having been born just four months prior. And already the blond baby slept as much as his namesake.

Smiling down at Noctis, Prompto sat in one of the chairs in the baby’s room. Even four months after the fact, the sharpshooter still couldn’t believe he’d had a hand in the creation of baby Noctis. When you had told him you were pregnant, his mind had short-circuited. Especially since you had told him after he, Gladio, and Ignis had come back from Insomnia, bringing with them the body of their king.

A feeling of distress suddenly overcame the blond, like it always did when he’d think of his best friend. Fat tears welled in his eyes, and one fell to land on Noctis’s cheek.

His slumber interrupted by his father’s tears, Noctis’s bottom lip jut out in a pout, which didn’t go unnoticed by his father.

“Shh, it’s okay, Noct,” Prompto said quickly. He hated seeing his son cry -- more than anything. He set his forehead against Noctis’s and instantly began humming a tune.

Prompto was so preoccupied with trying to stay his son’s tears that he didn’t hear you walk into the room. You leaned against the doorframe, a frown on your face as you watched your husband and son interact. Prompto’s humming made it to your ears, and you immediately knew what was wrong.

You had known Prompto for over a decade, and had been dating him since the eighth year of darkness. In all that time, you’ve become familiar with the blond’s habits and quirks -- namely, whenever he was distraught over his best friend's death.

You had never met the prince; had only had Prompto’s stories and photographs. He had always said that you’d love him, that once the Chosen King had returned, he would introduce you to him. But it never happened, for more than one reason. One, because you were a civilian -- had never been trained to fight before the Ten Years of Darkness, before you had met Prom -- and had stayed behind in Lestallum. At the time, you had been hoping beyond hope that Prompto would come back to you -- you had just found out you were pregnant, and didn’t know what you’d do if Prompto hadn’t come back.

“Prom,” you spoke, interrupting his humming. Watery violet eyes met your (e/c) eyes, a grimace on Prompto’s face as he stood and placed Noctis back in his crib. Only after making sure your son was sleeping peacefully, your husband came up and engulfed up in a hug. He buried his face in your shoulder as his shook with silent sobs.

You tenderly lifted your arms, wrapping them around the blond. Your fingers carded through his hair, nails grazing against his scalp.

Whenever he was like this, you knew that all he needed was to be in your arms. It was one thing that hadn’t changed over the past ten years -- he just felt safe with you, had felt that way since you two had met in Lestallum.

“It hurts  so bad , (Y/n),” he cried into your shoulder. “I wish it would just stop.”

“Prom,” you muttered, tightening your hold on him.

“It’s not just Noct, either,” he interrupted. Just like you, his arms pulled you closer. “If I hadn’t come back alive, I never would’ve--” He choked on his words, and if it hadn’t been for you being in his arms, he probably would have curled into a ball. “I never would’ve known little Noctis, I never would’ve been a father...

“Had I not come back, you would’ve been left to raise our son alone,” the longer he spoke, the quieter his voice became. “I never would’ve had the chance to create a family with you...”

“Prom, look at me?” you requested. Your hands went to cup his face, lifting his head so you could meet his eyes. “I hadn’t told you before you left because I didn’t want you to feel obligated to come home. I knew -- the first time we slept together, I knew your loyalties would always lie with your king. It was your duty to follow him, to protect him. Had I told you, your mind wouldn’t be focused solely on keeping our king safe.”

“And I still--”

“You did  not fail him, Prompto Argentum,” you scowled. “He was the Chosen King, and had always been meant to sacrifice himself for the world. You protected him until the end. Don’t you  dare  say you failed him.”

There was a heavy pause as Prompto took in your words. His tears had stopped falling during your lecture, and it wasn’t all that long after that his lips turned up in a sad smile.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Starshine,” he muttered, pressing kiss after kiss to your face. You let out a giggle at your husband’s antics, capturing his lips with your own.

“I love you, Prom.”

“I love you, too, Starshine. Thank you, for everything.”


End file.
